Lovely Trip
by Bob is Jashin
Summary: These three girls didn't realize that one train ride could transfer them to their favorite anime. Well, you learn something new everyday. MorixOC, KyoyaxOC, HunnyxOC. A little bit of insanity and fire here and there. No worries... Collaboration story with CazyIsNotCrazy, yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**I collaborated on this story with my friend. These are my OCs and her OC. Sorry it's messy.**

**I don't own OHSHC. T_T**

**OCs: **

Kiella Kerring: fem, asymmetrical blonde wavy hair, brown eyes, obsession with sakura trees, most of the time calm, tall, at first wears a white lavender and blue plaid skirt with a white tank top and lavender lace cardigan, after the first part though she wears the boy's uniform jacket with black leggings, a navy blue tank top and a pair of black knee high lace up combat boots. Has weak spot for Hunny. Shall be paired with Kyoya (Muahahaha!). participates in the twins mischievousness. Finds Tamaki annoying. Keeps track of Avery when she spazzes. speaks her mind and doesn't care if she offends you. has serious badass moments(SBM) . Nickname is Kill, or Killian if she is in SBM.

Avery Shipp: fem, very long straight blonde hair (underside is royal purple, with streak of blue in bangs), deep blue eyes, slightly insane, tallish, wears boy uniform jacket and ripped up skinny jeans, usually wears red or blue t-shirt underneath the jacket. Super epic martial artist. Shall be paired with Mori. Has obsession with person named Bob and fictional characters who don't often show emotion and pizza. Enjoys messing with everyone's heads. Slightly sadistic, but no one really figures that out until they get pranked by her. When she first appears in the host world she was wearing a blood red t-shirt that had black paint spots on it and maroon ripped skinny jeans with her favorite black converse.

Miya Shipp: fem, short light brown wavy (most of the time straightened, red streak through bangs) hair, deep blue eyes, very short, very open minded and curious, cosplayer, wears boy uniform but jacket is maroon. When she first appears she was wearing a nice tank top and skinny jeans. Shall be paired with Hunny. Haha. Keeps track of both Kiella and Avery when they spaz. Trained to fight with a staff at professional level. Mya~ is her nickname. Obsession with cosplaying as a cat girl.


	2. Chapter 2

There were three girls on a train going back to their hometown. They had been visiting two of the girls' cousins in New York. They lived in California on the coast of Santa Barbara. They had traveled a long time and were quickly getting tired.

-Avery Pov-  
"Well guys. I hope you had fun, but I think the energizer bunny has left the building." I said to my twin and best friend. They gave me the look that told me 'What you talkin bout fool'. I looked to them and said "Bob."

They rolled their eyes at my obsession, though nobody knows who Bob is. Bob is Bob and they don't bother questioning me, but that's because they know that my answer would be 'Gasp. You don't know Bob?! What is this nonsense! It must be corrected!'. They haven't known me all these years for nothing.

"Well, Avery. At least You'll get to see your silly twin when we get home." Kiella said while looking at me. I nodded. My twin brother, Aiden, was probably worrying his pants off for me and my little sister. We looked nearly the same except for our preferences. He liked the color red while I liked blue. I was slightly insane while he was cool and collected, though he did have his spazzy moments.

"Yeah, Aiden's probably worried si..." everything went black...

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" I woke up screaming. I looked around the room to see Kiella and Miya looking at me oddly. "Ah, sorry 'bout that."

"Windows?" Kiella asked.

"Yeah. It was really scary though, Kill!" I said (yelled) to Kiella, using her nickname.

"What was it about this time?"

"Th-They were eating all ma pizza! MA PIZZA! I couldn't stop them! Kill, they ate it ALL!" the group of people sweatdropped at me.

"You poor...Thing?"

"Ma pizza! Those damn windows. I'll get them back someday. Heh heh... Hahaha...HAHAHAHA! Those windows won't know what hit them!"

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking. Who are you? Also, how did you get here?" a voice from behind me asked. I looked behind me and saw...

"Are you guys cosplayers?" I asked. I was returned with more odd looks.

"Why would we be cosplaying in our uniforms?" one of the people, one of the red-headed twins, asked.

"Why wouldn't you cosplay in your uniforms?" I cocked my head to the side while watching him become confused. It was entertaining to watch these children spaz.

"Ignore her she's slightly insane." my little sister, Miya, said. The others looked at her while I  
found something interesting to look at. I started giggling and tried to catch the pretty butterfly that was floating around me.

"...What is she doing?" a blond haired, blue eyed boy said.

"Umm... It's probably best to ignore her...Yeah." Kiella said slowly. I looked back at her.

"Killllll. I wanna go home." I told her while looking at her and my sister.

"That's nice, but currently we don't know where we are, so how do you expect me to do something about it?"

"You can use your magic powers."

"Yeah. Cause I definitely have these 'magic powers', as you so said."

"Of course you do. You always have pizza with you."

"That's not magic, Avery." she said while sweat dropping.  
"Yeah it is. Oh look! Red-headed twins!" I ran over to the two people who now had my attention.

They tried backing away.

"You guys look like those twins from that anime, you know. Don't they, Kill?"

"Yeah, actually. They do. You guys are really good cosplayers."

"We actually aren't currently cosplaying." a boy with glasses said while pushing said glasses up on his nose, making them flash.

"Does that mean you guys cosplay, though." Miya asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, we cosplay for our customers." the flashing glasses guy said.

"Customers?"

"Yes. We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club." Miya, Kiella, and I mechanically moved our heads to look at him.

I saw the look in Kiella's eyes, oh no."Ouran? Sakura trees! Where are they!?"

"In the courtyard over there? Why-," Tamaki said, but was cut off when she immediately ran outside. we could see her through the window dancing like she was in a cult circle.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't worry she'll be in in about a half hour or so, I'm Avery," I said.

"You should try and get your friend in, its about to rain soo..." the pattering of rain cut off Kyoya's sentence.

After five minutes of convincing, Kiella came in. "Umm...Kill?" I said. Her white shirt had turned translucent from the rain and everyone could see right through, her plaid skirt had darkened and clung to her legs and lifted in some areas. She looked down at herself, and instantly blushed and crossed her arms while trying to push down her skirt.

"GET ME A SHIRT!" she screamed. Kyoya took off his jacket and gave it to her to cover up for the time being.

"Bwahahahaha! You guys are SO freakin' hilarious!" I burst out laughing. All the guys had slight blushes, even Haruhi, but that was probably because she wasn't used to seeing anybody like that. It made me laugh even more when I saw the blush on Kiella's face as she tried to hide behind her sleeves. Soon enough, I was slapping the floor while on my knees. It took me awhile to calm down.

"Stop being mean, Avery!" Kiella pouted, still blushing hard, and trying to hide herself.

Hunny trying to calm everything down said, " why don't we go through introductions?"

"Okay~" I said while pulling myself off the floor, "My name is Avery Shipp~"

"My name is Miya Shipp. Avery's my older sister." my little sister said to the guys.

"I am Kiella Kerring or Kerring Kiella or what ever order my name is supposed to go in. Not really related to these two, thank god..."

"Gahh! That hurt me. You don't like me anymore?" Miya said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Just kidding, you know I love you!" Kiella said hugging both me and my sister.

"Yayz. Ah is lurved!" I said. Everyone sweatdropped at me.

There was an awkward silence for the longest time before Tamaki broke it.

"So where did you come from again? You have American names. You also look American too."

"Yeah, we're from Santa Barbara." I explained as calmly as I could, which was actually really calm when I felt like it. I could see the surprise in their eyes as I spoke with this tone.

"Where's that?" Hunny asked.

"California. Near Los Angeles." I smiled, "Great surf there."

"Oh! I've been to Los Angeles before." Hunny said enthusiastically as most of the hosts nodded in agreement. Haruhi muttered darkly under her breath.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! You aren't really missing out on anything, way too much smog," Kiella said trying to cheer her up. I nodded in agreement with that.

"How did you know my name if we haven't introduced ourselves?" Haruhi questioned.

"Caus-" Kiella started but I slapped a hand over her mouth.

" Because! Doesn't matter! We are here and know you and that is all that matters!" I said to distract them from Kiella's answer. The hosts all gave me weird looks but I ignored them.

"So," Kyoya said breaking another awkward silence, "we should get you something more fitting to wear, we have some extra fem-"

"No NO NO! No female uniforms they are ugly! Take us shopping and give us your uniform jacket to wear with it! Just no girl uniforms!" Kiella is very opinionated when it comes to the uniforms.

"Just wear the girls' uniform they look fine, besides it costs less," Kyoya replied.

Kiella stalked up face to face with him, "No," she said going into Serious Mode, "I will not, unless you want a girl with a see-through top running around here, you best be getting us to a shop to find some clothes to wear." Kyoya gulped and looked down, blushing slightly.

"Uh-ah," He stuttered.

" Wow, no one can get Kyoya like this!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyoya glared at Tamaki, situating his glasses.

"She's going Killian on him, can be very dangerous if provoked for too long." I stated like it was an everyday fact.

"Well?" Kiella asked. I looked at them with a glare to show I supported Kiella's idea.

The twins snickered when Kyoya went back to staring and blushing at Kiella. And laughed harder when blood started to fall from his nose. I soon joined them.

"Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed when Mori walked in carrying Usa-chan.

"Mitsukuni here is Usa-chan for you." he said.

"YAY!"

"Oh... My... God." I stared at the new person in the room. It was a dream come true!

"Who are these girls?" Mori asked.

"They are here from America! California actually!" Hunny explained.

"What's wrong with Kyoya?" I started giggling at his question as I still hadn't gotten over how Kyoya was acting.

"CAN I GET CLOTHES NOW!" Kiella shouted, turning around showing the reason Kyoya was staring. That made me burst out laughing again when I saw Kyoya's face getting redder by the second.

"You may wanna wipe that Kyoya, not really gentlemanly," Haruhi said. Kyoya snapped out of it, and grabbed a tissue Tamaki was holding out to him.

"Somebody's gotta cruuusshhhh~"the twins taunted.

Realizing she just flashed everyone in the room, Kiella crossed her arms again blushing.

"Fine." Kyoya grumbled while he finished whipping up the blood on his top lip.

" I'll call for a driver~" Tamaki sang, excited about shopping too.

Soon we were all getting into a limo headed for some boutiques.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Finally posted this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own this...I CAN DREAM THOUGH!

.

.

Don't judge.

.

-Kiella POV-

I was wearing Kyoya's jacket over my wet clothes. It didn't work out that well seeing as I was nearly as tall as he was. I gave up trying to look cool and decided to button up the damn jacket so that I could hold my skirt. I looked to my left and saw my best friend looking like she was hyped up on sugar and coffee. "Jeez, Avery, when do you plan on bouncing off the walls?"

She thought about it for a second and quickly said, "Right now!" All I could see was a blur of red and some of the customers at the boutique staring at the odd blur. I sighed as I went through the racks of clothes.

I had found some clothes I thought looked good and went to try them on. I kinda cared about the price but Tamaki told me I shouldn't.

"Come show us what you got!" Avery shouted. I looked apprehensively at the mirror, feeling self conscious about what I was wearing, it wasn't something I would normally wear. I had on a white collared top and a short black skirt with black converse. I walked out tentatively.

"Oh My God! It's a collar! What is this nonsense?!" Avery said while making a face.

"Is it a no?"

"It's not really your thing. Ya know?"

"Okay, let me change," I went back in the dressing room.

"Okidoki~" Avery said enthusiastically.

I came back out in a pair of black leggings and a navy tank top."What do ya think?"

"Bob ate your face" Avery said to Tamaki. When she saw me, she said, "put on Kyoya's jacket~!" I complied.

"Yay~... It's your new uniform," she said.

"Uniform? Why do I need a uniform?"

"Well. Tamaki and Kyoya said that they would help us with transfer papers and get us a scholarship for Ouran High School while we are here." she said while smiling her insane smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I said while backing up slowly. I knew that face, nothing good ever happened when she gave it.

"What? I'm not aloud to smile?" she asked innocently. I gave her a look and she nodded and walked over to me, "Don't worry. I won't prank you. Just some of the hosts."

"Ohhh. Ok, so long as you don't hurt anybody...Physically, then I'm fine with it."

"Yayz." she ran over to where the others were. I followed.

"Well, how do I look?" I said while twirling.

"Great!" Tamaki said, finally looking after arguing with Haruhi about getting something girly.

"You look pretty!" Hunny exclaimed while twirling. Mori nodded in agreement. Kyoya just pushed up his glasses, but had a slight blush.

"Awww. Look, Kyoya's got a crush." the twins practically sang. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing them to flash dangerously in the light. The twins backed away, most likely remembering that he was still the 'demon king' they feared, not some normal tenager who would be blushing at that comment.

"Heheh. Silly red-headed twins. You're so silly." my insane friend said. That gave the others enough of a distraction for the twins to walk over to her, away from the dark rich boy.

"We almost forgot that you two still need new clothes too." they said in unison, while looking back and forth from Avery and Miya.

"Foolish Fools!" Avery yelled. Everyone jumped nearly ten feet in the air, except for Miya and I.

"...The heck?..."the twins asked in confusion.

"Hahahaha! Your reactions were great!" she yelled. I didn't jump because I knew that her favorite saying was 'foolish fools' and that if you jumped whenever she said this...well, let's just say you would regret it. Miya also didn't jump, but that's probably because she could pretty much ignore her sister unless she was about to kill someone. That's when she decides that the poor soul has had enough torture.

Avery looked at the twins before grinning evilly. Then she walked over to where Tamaki was standing.

"You there!" Tamaki gave her a confused look. "Yeah you! The rich blond bastard!"

That comment sent Tamaki into the corner of emoness. "Hey! Get Your ass outta that corner and get over here."

He walked over to her sadly, expecting a scolding... What a weirdo. "Yes, Avery?"

"I need to see your jacket ASAYAGOH." everyone gave her an odd look. "That means 'as soon as your ass gets over here' just for your information. Pfft. Fools." she rolled her eyes as though we were all idiots while she was a genius. I had to mentally yell at myself so that I wouldn't roll my eyes, though it didn't work very well for Miya and her eyes rolled at her sister.

"Okay, here." Tamaki gave up his jacket easily, though was watching with curious eyes, wondering why Avery would need his jacket. The same thing could be said about the others, who were also eyeing her curiously. She held the jacket, and slowly, as to dramatize everything, put it on.

"That's all she was going to do with it? I expected something worse." the twins whispered to each other. Avery smiled, having heard them. She turned back to Tamaki.

"Can I keep this?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," though, he looked slightly surprised at the question. She gave a fox-like smile. Now I understood. She was trying to get a uniform for free. Smart, evil, plotting person. Now we just need to get Miya a jacket and then we'll be good for the rest of the time we're here. Nice plan from someone who is insane.

"Well than, Hunny, I think your jacket will fit Miya, you're short enough." Avery said with a foxy grin.

"Hey!" Miya exclaimed with a pout.

"What? It's true, ya know." Avery retorted. Then she looked back to Hunny. "So...what ya say, Hun?"

"Hun?" Hunny wondered with a confused look. She ignored his question.

"Well?" she asked, becoming impatient.

"Okay..." he said in a timid voice, while handing his jacket over to Miya. She took it and pouted as it fit.

She had always been self-conscious about her small stature. When she was younger she was the shortest in every class that she had, getting picked on for it. She became more self-conscious about her height and drank more milk to get more calcium. She never grew any taller though, if anything, it made her look more like a doll than she did before.

"Awww. She be cute," Avery and I said in unison. She pouted even more and looked away.

"Anyway... We are done here,so... let us check out and go." I said breaking the awkward silence that fell over the room.

"Okay," Tamaki responded, and we proceeded to the check out.

"That will be ¥27,013 yen, please," the salesperson said.

"Put something back..." Kyoya said harshly.

"But...But... I like all the things..." I said with fake sadness, and a single tear.

He looked hesitant, and after a moment said, "fine... only this one time." Then he paid for my clothes.

"Yes! Sucker, I would have given up something if you said no~!" I sang. Kyoya glared at me, realizing he got fooled.

"Hehehe..." I said scratching my neck. Avery bounded up to us, looked at Kyoya and said, "Suck it up, Sucker. You're rich!"

He looked at her then turned away saying, "If you both are done now, then let's head to the limo."

Avery and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We kept laughing until we got to the limo, but even then we were still giggling. The others looked at us as though we were insane, which was only true for one of us.

.

LOL I finished! With this chapter. YAYZ.

I would like to say that my collaborator/friend who I am working on this story with finally got an account. Her name is CazyisnotCrazy.

That is all. I hope you enjoyed the story.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Had fun making this one. There was a little bit of angst and, as usual, insanity.

My friend I'm collaborating with finally got an account here, Cazy is not Crazy. Also I have art on my profile. Check it out.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. We aprecciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't ownz OHSHC. TT_TT Makes me sad.

-Avery POV-

We drove back to the school after the long day of shopping. Kyoya was getting less frazzled by Kiella and becoming more suspicious of us. When we got to the club room, he cornered us with a glare across his glasses.

"So... Who are you three? And how did you end up here? I want answers," Kyoya demanded.

"We told you! We are Avery, Kiella, and Miya! And we don't know how we got here, we just are!" Kiella retaliated, getting mad.

"How do you not know how you got here?"

"We fell asleep on a train in the States And woke up here! How do you explain that? And what about you being manga characters? How is that explained? What ab-!" Kiella was cut off when he put his hand over her mouth. The he immediately took it off when she licked his hand.

"What?" now the hosts were all confused "How is it possible for that to happen? You are obviously lying. What is your objective, Kiella, if that is your real name?"

"Oh, that is such a cheesy line! And how can we be lying! We are as confused as you are! And yes! My name is Kiella, thank you very much. As if you care!" I quickly jumped in on the argument.

"You know, it's possible that we were sucked through dimensions into a different world than our own. We just don't know what mechanics were used. Oh man! Thinking about the different formulas that could be used to create a machine just gets me excited. Do you have a whiteboard or something that I can use to figure the problem out?!"

'What? Is she more insane than I thought?' this thought ran through everyones heads.

"Oh, don't give her one we'll be here for hours..." Miya groaned. Kiella agreed.

"But Miya!" I whined, "Think about how intriguing this is, the mathematics, the science used in this! Its so cool! I just want to figure this puzzle out now."

-No one's POV-

"I thought she was insane?" Kyoya inquired to Kiella, "How would she be able to calculate that?"

"Insane doesn't mean stupid, her parents are the reason she is insane and a genius and a martial artist extremist. They basically took her and made her brain be able to function to the highest percentage possible for a human, though it also caused the deterioration of it, causing her to lose sanity." Kiella stated blandly with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then why is Miya not the same?" This time, instead of Kiella answering, it was Miya who gave the answer.

"She and her brother were adopted into my family when the government found out what her parents were doing." Miya's face was blank, but you could hear the anger dripping in her voice.

"What did they do to her?"

Miya looked away from Kyoya and back to the insane blonde who was running around muttering about specific formulas. "It is not my place to answer that."

All three were silent for a few minutes. Avery came back and felt the feelings that were in the air.

"Jeez, why are you all so sad? It's irritating...STOP IT!"

Kiella and Miya immediately snapped back to their happy selves. Kyoya looked confused at the reaction.

"Sorry Avery. Didn't mean to annoy you." Kiella said while giving Kyoya a look that told him to follow along. He looked at Avery's pouting face and then gave a small smirk.

"Heh, alright then. So what proof do you have that you aren't from this world?"

Avery smiled as she asked, "What has happened so far since Haruhi joined the club?"

"Let's see... we just had our physical exams."

"Oh! That was a funny part. The twins convinced Mr. Egomaniac there," she pointed at Tamaki and he flew to the corner, "to pretend to be Haruhi, even though he looks nothing like her. Then you guys had the creepy creeper who snuck into the room where Haruhi was having her physicals taken. Then the creepy creeper told you his life story and you found out that he was at the wrong school while his daughter was at the public school."

"You could just have notes on that incident."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to tell you the future because it might ruin this world." Avery said while pouting. "Oh! I know! You guys will be meeting a french lady soon."

"What good does that do?"

"She has an obsession with Kyoya." she giggled insanely, "It was funny."

Kyoya sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I will believe you for now. You will gain my trust if and when the french girl comes. Currently we will just have to do our job seeing as the club will soon open."

As if on cue, the rumble of the many fangirls feet rang in their ears. The hosts got into position and the doors opened to the horde of girls. The trio scrambled to the back of the room so they wouldn't get crushed.

"Wheeeeee! Yaoi!" Kiella squealed and pulled out a camera, while Avery facepalmed. The hosts were leading the groups of girls to different tables. They sweatdropped as Kiella raced to the trickster twins' table. Kyoya looked to Avery and Miya.

"You can be supervisors if you want to walk around." he told the adopted sisters.

"Do you have a whiteboard that I can use to calculate?" Avery asked with a shine in her eye.

"You really want to figure out how you got here that badly?"

"Yes, and if I figure out how we got here then I might be able to get us home."

Kyoya sighed, "There's a board in the back room, you can bring it out. There should also be a package of whiteboard markers."

Avery squealed as she ran to the room and dragged out the large white board. She set it up in a corner and started scribbling her possibilities. She then muttered to herself, oblivious to the curious eyes on her back.

"Who are they?" one of Haruhi's customers asked.

"Oh, they are just... some girls who will be transferring to our school soon." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Are they on a scholarship like you, Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure...They might be."

"What is that one girl doing?"

"Which girl?" Haruhi asked while tilting her head.

Then there was a sudden scream from the twins table.

"Damn, forgot to turn off the flash..." Kiella cursed.

"Who are you!" the girl who screamed exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know who ever you want me to be..." she said suggestively, then immediately burst out laughing at the girl's face, to the point she was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, and gasping in between laughs.

The other girl got flustered before it turned to anger. "How can you be so vulgar! Say such things to another lady, just a disgrace! You are a disgrace!" Kiella's body stilled as her face hardened. She snapped up and walked into the back room. Avery looked up from her work and saw the door shut, and walked towards the shut door before going in. The room was silent before the hosts tried to get back into the swing of things.

In the back room, Kiella was remembering her life in middle school. "Ugly, no one will love you!" "Bet your parents don't even want you!" "You must be such a disgrace to your family!" "Why don't you just die!" These thoughts ran through her head as she sat in a dark corner of the room.

She snapped her head up as she heard the door being opened and saw her friend walking towards her dark corner. Avery crouched down in front of Kiella and looked into her eyes.

"Kill, don't be going back into your shell. Forget about what that asshole said. She doesn't know you."

"Still hurts though..." Kiella said dully.

"It is hurting you because you are letting those words get inside your head. It doesn't matter what people think of you. Have fun and be yourself! If I have to beat it into you again then I will!"

Kiella laughed softly, giving the tiniest hint of a smile. "'Kay, but you have to have fun with me okay? I don't wanna be the only one here!" she said.

Avery gave a grin, "When would I ever leave ya alone? If I did, the windows would attack me!" They both laughed, before standing up and leaving the dark room.

They walked into the main room laughing. Avery walked over to the twins table where the snobby girl sat.

"Excuse me, miss, but I would dearly appreciate it if you apologized to my friend here." Avery's face quickly changed from the pleasant expression to one that would give children nightmares, "If you don't, I'll be glad to let the windows have a new target. They just love people who don't understand their place."

The girl paled, "Are you threatening me?!"

Avery's pleasant face came back and she smiled, "No, miss. That would be rude. All I ask for is an apology for bullying my friend."

She looked from Avery to Kiella and stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Avery smiled, "Thank you."

The room was silent as Avery walked backed to her whiteboard and started her muttering and scribbling again.

~time skip~

Soon the host club had to shut down, the girls filling the room filed out while trying to get a last glimpse of their favorite hosts. Soon the room was empty except for the hosts and the trio of girls.

"Ummm... Not to trouble you or anything, but we need someplace to stay at." Miya, the voice of reason, said. The hosts all looked at each other.

"I think one of you should stay at my house. I need to keep an eye on you." Kyoya said, though everyone could see that he was looking towards Kiella when he said this.

"Umm... I'll be willing to go." Kiella said cautiously, sweatdropping when Kyoya nodded in approval.

Hunny bounded up to Miya and Avery with Mori following. "Since Takashi and I live close to each other, you two could come with us. Miya-chan can come with me and Avy-chan(?) can go with Takashi." He said with a grin.

"Okay!" Miya exclaimed, feeling happy to be getting closer to her anime crush. Avery just stared at the whiteboard she had been pulled away from, trying to do the rest of the formulas in head.

She felt a hand land (lol) on her shoulder and looked up slightly at Mori's face. Everyone realized that she was only a little shorter than him, they hadn't seen them together before so they couldn't compare their heights. They seemed to communicate with their eyes and Avery spoke, "Okay."

Mori just nodded and went back to standing next to Hunny, who now wore an amused face.

"Well, it's getting late. We should all head on home and get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Kyoya said walking towards the door, with Kiella on his heels. The other hosts followed after. Everyone was chit-chatting until they came to their rides, and dispersed into different cars.

* * *

Thnx for reading!


End file.
